


A Loving Pet

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, M/M, can be read as an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was hoping, based on all the good things that had happened today, that Eren would be happy and mellow when he came home...Which was not exactly what had happened.<br/>Prompts:  "You lied to me!", "I thought I could trust you!", and "You...you used me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  Overall, Jean thought that today had been a really good day.  His boss had told him to go home early after spending three weeks doing an extra hour of overtime as thanks for all his hard work, his boyfriend Eren would be home soon (hopefully for dinner; Jean had this awesome new place in mind to take them out to celebrate at), the adoption papers for the dog that they had both decided on were close to being fully processed at the shelter,  _ and _ he had just gotten onto the top of the leaderboard in slither.io….Well, he had been a second ago, before he was killed by lag and miniscule snakes that he couldn’t even see anymore.  What he didn’t expect was for Eren to come flying into his living room, like a bat out of hell, with a glare on his face that could kill, and already snarling up a storm at him.

  “You used me!  Lied to me!  How dare you!  I thought I could trust you, Jean!”  Eren shouted, gesturing empathetically as if they had been arguing for hours and it was about to get to the stage where words they couldn’t take back would be said.  Jean, who had been relaxing in his underwear on the couch, raised an eyebrow at him and slowly stood up.  He hadn’t lied to Eren recently about anything, except...Jean felt the blood drain out of his face and let his head hang like a scolded child.  He knew what was coming now, and he knew he deserved it.

  “Is that the only reason you want to move in with me?  So that you could get a dog and get out of renting this place?”  Eren demanded, chest to chest with his lying snake of a boyfriend.  Seeing as he preferred slither.io to agar.io, Eren should’ve seen this coming.  Jean shook his head at Eren’s accusations, and mentally yelled at his past self for that stupid read more he’d posted on Tumblr a week ago, right after he’d moved in.  Given, moving into the house Eren had been given as a graduation present from his father did mean that Jean could  _ finally _ get a dog like he had wanted, but it would also mean spending a large portion of their time together, as well as paying bills together and arguing about who would be cooking that night, and doing grocery runs together...All that weird domestic stuff that made Jean’s heart do weird twisty things over being able to do with Eren.  After four years of dating, and almost ten years of knowing each other...Well, they were as comfortable with each other as they were gonna get.  But Jean was bad with words, and he couldn’t even figure out how to start explaining why he had wanted to move in for more reasons than ‘I want a dog’ to Eren without blushing, and he wouldn’t live that shit down.  Eren continued to glare at him, slightly cross eyed from how close he was to Jean’s face, annoyance and anger simmering down as he waited for Jean to speak.

  “Well…” Jean started haltingly, his hands twisting into fists and twitching anxiously at his sides.  “I...Yeah, I do want a dog, but that ain’t the only reason I wanted to move in with you...I wanted…”  Jean’s jaw clicked shut as he tried to chew over his words carefully, before just spitting out whatever came to mind.  Somehow he had grown a brain to mouth filter in the years they’d known each other, and he was definitely making very good use of it now.  Eren stepped back, practically seeing the smoke coming out of Jean’s ears as he tried to think of a way to say “I like doing all this domestic stuff with you because I love you” without getting mocked over it.  With a deep breath, Jean let the truth out in one go.

  “IwantedtomoveinwithyoubecauseIlikeseeingyourshittyfaceeverydayandIlikedoingdomesticthingswithyou, like how we go grocery shopping every Wendnesday night, and when we picked out the stupid patio furniture together and made compromises because we both want each other to be happy with what we chose.  Like, yeah, a dog’s a sweet bonus, but I wanted to move in with you because, fuck, I love you, you asshole.”  Jean babbled out, eventually losing steam and staring determinedly at a small stain in the carpet by Eren’s foot.  He was pretty sure that stain was from two days ago when Eren had knocked into the coffee table and Jean’s paper plate of ketchup had been weightless enough to fly.  They’d have to get the carpet cleaned professionally before Jean could invite his parents over for dinner, and distantly Jean wondered if that would happen now.  Eren stared at him through narrowed eyes for a few minutes, before nodding to himself and heading into the kitchen.

  “What do ya want for dinner then?”  Eren asked casually over his shoulder as he rummaged through their cabinets to see what they had, and bouncing over to their shopping list on the refrigerator door to add something or another.  Jean blinked and let himself deflate, wondering if Eren had only brought that up as a way to get him to say “I love you and our domesticity” more than anything else.  Was Eren even mad about Jean prioritizing getting a dog?  As he watched Eren bounce around the kitchen for a little bit, probably not.  

  “Sasha’s been raving about that new diner, wanna go there tonight?”  Jean asked as casually as he could, stuffing away the anxiety that Eren had unintentionally clawed out of him.  Eren paused, head cocked to one side as he thought about it, before nodding a few times and slamming cabinets shut.  Each one that closed sounded like a gunshot to Jean, and made him flinch, still the tiniest bit worried that Eren would be looking for a fight.  Eren turned to eye Jean up and down, a faint smile forming on his lips.

  “I don’t think you wanna go out in your underwear.  Get dressed, yeah?”  Eren said softly, and watching fondly as Jean nodded a few times and stumbled over his own feet to go to their bedroom and get dressed.  Oh yes, Eren definitely had Jean right where he wanted him, as he watched Jean’s skinny body disappear into the darkness of their bedroom, quietly stalking behind him with a predatory glint in his eye.


End file.
